


Quality Time

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a solo!Darren fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

There was just _never_ enough time to masturbate.

With increased fame and decreased personal time aside, Darren didn’t get the intimacy he needed to keep himself satisfied. Available sexual partners were now in shortage as well as the quality moments he enjoyed in his lonesome. Darren was to the point where he went about his day with a dull ache stirring in his groin, a constant reminder that he was much too busy during the day and much too tired at night to do anything about it.

Okay, technically there was enough time to masturbate, but not to Darren’s liking. 20 minutes just wouldn’t suffice. He needed at hour, at least. He wasn’t interested in a quick release that his body would get over in only a few short tingly minutes. No. Darren lived for the long, drawn-out, mind-numblingly, nerve-explosive kind of orgasm that left him so incapacitated he couldn’t do anything else the rest of the night but soak up heaven.

And coming home drunk after partying with his friends didn’t work as well either because he knew he’d be too sloppy and possibly puke afterward. So he waited until the perfect time.

Although Darren wasn’t well-known for the most prepared and thought out plans, he was if not a hard worker. He didn’t like to half-ass anything. It was either go big or go home. And no, that wasn’t an innuendo.

***

It was a Tuesday afternoon when his perfect time came. It was pleasantly warm with a quiet breeze ruffling the leaves of trees outside his place. His phone was on and nearly dead, but hadn’t beeped or rung in over an hour. Darren even pulled up his calendar to make sure, and _alas_ \- he had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day!

Darren furrowed his brow in deep thought. He hadn’t sat down and read in a while, maybe he could do that? Maybe catch up on that TV show he meant to? Take a long hike to stretch his legs and enjoy the beautiful day? No. Even the prospect of knowing nobody was going to be around had his dick half-hard in seconds as if saying ‘ _hello, Darren, hey remember me? You’ve neglected me for too long now_.’

He slid down slowly on the leather couch in a lounging position, the nerves in his body already spreading with the awareness of what he was going to do. He was tight and warm, his groin now burning and pumping full of blood until it was straining against his zipper. Darren sighed, closing his eyes and allowed his hands wander. He smoothed his palms down his abdomen, lifting his thin grey t-shirt slowly to expose his belly. Darren then ran his finger under his belly-button, playing with the rough dark hair there, sliding down to the top of his low-hanging pants and up again, reveling in the feel of the scratchy trail under his fingertips. 

"Mmm," Darren hummed, relaxing completely into the cushions. He felt at peace. He wasn’t even wishing for it to be someone else’s hands to be on him, because he was perfectly content with his own. 

His fingers danced along the seam of his pants, palm pressing flat into his crotch, the hot arousal sharp and shooting through his groin so welcoming that Darren groaned loudly. However, he hesitated a bit longer by teasing himself on the most sensitive skin of his stomach, surprisingly soft like a baby, but taut and muscled if he kneaded down, contrast to the rough callouses of his fingertips.

Darren unbuttoned his jeans slowly to draw it out for himself. Darren was the kind of person who saved the best for last, prolonging his pleasure until the very last moment because the build up was oh so _sweet_. Darren was the kind of person who ate all the cheerios in Lucky Charms first before the marshmallows and got two flavors of ice cream, only to eat the least delicious flavor first and wait until the final, most perfect bite of the best flavor he’s ever had.

So he took touching himself very seriously.

Sliding the zipper down agonizingly slow, sighing with relief once the pressure released against his cock, but still staining his underwear with pre-come. He cupped his package fully in his palm and rolled his balls with his fingers, exhaling quietly. He took his other hand and kneaded on his lower abdomen, the pressure against his bladder and whatever else in there aiding to his overall enjoyment.

"Finally," Darren couldn’t help but sigh, cracking his eyelids just in time to see his phone turning off from low battery. 

He cradled himself lightly, the dull buzz of lust humming through his veins for several long minutes until he decided to push his pants and underwear down and off his ankles. As Darren kicked his garments to the floor, toes curling pleasantly into the carpet, the head of his leaking cock brushing his t-shirt, causing his entire frame to shudder in pleasure. 

Rather than going straight for for it, Darren traced patterns into upper-thighs, so light and tickling that he shuddered some more, all the way up his spine to the crown of his head. 

His cock was now leaking against his navel, soaking a bit at the hem of his t-shirt, but Darren paid no mind. He slid his fingers down and in-between his legs, spreading them slightly to cup his balls more directly this time, rolling them in his palm. Darren groaned again, but a little breathier this time as his little finger brushed at the sensitive skin of his perineum. 

Darren gave up and pressed rougher, sliding along his perineum before grazing past his entrance. A punch of air flew from his lungs at the sensation. Darren didn’t touch himself quite like this very often, but today he was deciding to go all out. He repeated his motions a few times before caressing gently against his hole. Darren tingled and shivered, his thighs falling more open while his hands multi-tasked. His left hand focused on his balls and his right pet at his tight, dry rim, not daring to push in but playing just enough to set all his nerves on edge. 

Then once the fire was too much Darren let go of his balls and gripped his shaft tightly, barely breathing. He loosed his grip just long enough to glide his fingertips lightly over his winding veins to the top of his head, spreading pre-come along his cock. Once satisfied, Darren took a firm hold and pumped slowly, falling into the mechanics of it rather than with the intention of getting off - _no_ \- that was coming much later.

The movement was all in his wrist. It was like he was coaxing his cock out to play with the promise that they were going to be acquainted for a good long while. Darren could already start to feel his exposed lower back sticking to the couch with sweat, his hair matted to his temple, and this was only the beginning.

Darren’s pace went from torturously slow to gradually teasing. He focused on the movement of his hand along his shaft, the precise swipes of his thumb through his slit to keep the lubrication going and the burning ache building in his groin. He didn’t like to think of anything arousing until the right time came. Now he just thought about the way he was moving, the way he was breathing... tuning in completely with his own body, set and poised for the eventual coiling spring into bliss. This was his form of meditation.

Time was nothing to Darren when eventually the short jerking movements traveled up his arm, his back sliding further and knees splayed, his balls now hanging off the couch and head pressed into the cushions. Once Darren started doing long, rough pulls on his cock, his shoulder rolling with it, he knew that it was time.

Darren first thought of skin. Smooth, scratchy, chaffed, slick. It didn’t matter. Skin is what did it for him. The way it smelled and the way it felt sliding against his own. How it looked stretched across bone, rolling with muscle. It made his stomach quiver and back arch as he fell apart completely under his palm.

He was now laying fully on his back, thrusting up into the tight squeeze of his hand desperately, but not enough to bring him to the edge quite yet. He loosed his grip and just fucked up, fist sliding up and down with the movements of his hips. Darren imagined only for the briefest of moments of something hot, tight and wet squeezing around his cock until he calmed himself, slowly rolling his hips in a circle to simmer down.

 _Skin_.

The spark of pleasure that came with molding your body with another, wrapping and tangling into the other until just the mere brush or slide was shocking to the senses, building up the dire _need_ , the absolute _ache_ to be inside someone else, or vise versa. That contact was a spiritual experience in itself. 

There was nothing more intimate and sensual as skin, Darren was sure of it. Even his own skin. Darren thought he smelled amazing, especially today. He spent the day outside earlier, sweating just enough to have a thin layer of sun-kissed aroma hanging on him until the next time he showered. It soaked into his pores and became a part of his being, something subtle yet powerful. It was all around him. 

It made Darren think of his favorite kind of making love was after spending the day outside, going home with his partner and having sleepy, tired, loving sex until they fell asleep in each other’s arms, the scent of their skin and sex lingering in the air.

Darren moaned, loudly this time. He had tried holding it in for as long as possible, but he couldn’t help it this time. It had been way too long. Darren squeezed his cock and rounded at the head, twisting and pulling so good that had his abdomen twitching again. The gorgeous drag of his hand on the skin of his cock, slow but deliberate as he picked up pace once again had his lower spine tingling in anticipation, and his body drenched in a new layer of sweat. Darren squeezed his eyes shut and gave into the freeing feeling of making all the noise he wanted because he could. 

A withering moan escaped from his throat and broke through the silent room, surrounding Darren with the reality that he could prolong this as long as he wanted to. He loved hearing himself, how broken and desperate he sounded. He wasn’t even sure how long it had been since he had started, but he could feel the final stretch looming. 

His other hand started traveling lower again while his fist tightened and quickened pace, the side of his hand slapping against his navel with each go. Darren let out a shaky breath, whining quietly when the burn became intense in his gut and arm, gradually making the way to his balls and the base of his cock.

More obvious forms took place in his mind. The delicious skin that he imagined was now under his tongue. He was tasting, exploring and teasing. His lover would groan and writhe under his ministrations until they begged to be fucked. Darren thought of supple breasts bouncing as he was ridden until next November. He thought of a hot, heavy cock slotted against his own. He thought of his mouth on a wet, dripping pussy and consuming all his senses. He thought of a cock in his asshole, hitting that spot over and over again until he was screaming. 

It was all too much. Too many fantasies in such a rush that Darren basically sobbed with pleasure when he felt himself get close. The friction of his hand jerking so quickly had his entire body burning. Sweat was rolling down his chest, neck and spine. He basically soaked the couch, his shirt was so wet it was like a new layer of skin and he could feel his hair stick to him as if he just gone swimming. 

So Darren held on the fantasies at bay for just long enough that he could frustrate himself. He bit his lip and whimpered, focusing on the pull and yank of his cock, until he nearly crested, and he would back off again. Darren did that at least a dozen times to the point where he couldn’t breathe anymore. His breath was ragged and all his nerves were absolutely burning with the want that he needed to come, _now_.

Then like a floodgate, Darren let all his deepest sexual fantasies rush back at him with crushing force. His eyes flew open and he saw his hand a blur, the slapping loud and lewd since he was sweating even on the thatch of dark hair on his pubis. He almost settled with cupping his balls at the very end but in a last moment desperation he thrust his fingers into his mouth, drooling and lapping and then pushed them just inside his entrance, legs splayed wide and his hips rocking helplessly down in contrast to the rough jabs into his fist. 

His asshole was flaming hot against his probing fingers. It stung with radiating pain and pleasure, his balls drawn up so tight that Darren was pretty sure he wasn’t breathing anymore. The air in his lungs held there for the last seconds, his fingers crooking and pressing against the wall of nerves at the same time he finally slammed to climax, falling over the edge so gloriously Darren was sure he passed out.

Darren’s body was convulsing with each contraction, come spurting in thick ropes along his chest, hitting his chin and tickling down his nipple over his thin t-shirt. Darren cried out each time because it was that intense, the flames of pleasure licking down to his very fingers and toes, shaking his body until he was gasping and blinded against the couch.

Once he came down Darren felt like he was floating on a cushioned cloud of pillows, his skin tingling as if he had been blushing profusely with intense embarrassment and zapped at the same time, the exploding pleasure originating in his groan slowing until he was nearly numb. White noise flared in his ears, blocking all else out. 

His cock dribbled the rest he had to offer, wetting the patch of curls on his groin as Darren pulled his fingers out of himself. He then let go of his cock with a withering, tired sigh, lapping his come luxuriously from his knuckles before without thinking spreading the come through his hair above his softening, sensitive dick and down to his burning asshole to soothe. 

“ _Wow_ ,” Darren whispered brokenly, his chest still heaving with controlled, labored breaths.

With all the strength he had left in him, Darren sat up to pull his ruined shirt over his head, balling it up and throwing it across the room. Darren then sank back into the cushions and fell into a much needed nap almost instantly, his body utterly sated and the most relaxed it had been in months.


End file.
